


Watch What Happens

by celli



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011), Top Chef RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I should have known the game was up when you butchered your boar so fast in the wild game Quickfire."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch What Happens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boosette/gifts).



> Thanks to LJC for the beta!

"And the winner of _Top Chef_ is--" Padma paused. Everyone held their breath. "Volstagg of Asgard!"

There was an explosion of noise as the other contestants crowded in to Judges' Table, gathering around the final two. Volstagg got slaps on the back and returned them, usually remembering to be careful; only a few chefs went sprawling back to the cameras. The runner-up, a molecular gastronomist from Chicago, gamely offered Volstagg a hand, only to have it swallowed up along with half his forearm.

"I should have known the game was up when you butchered your boar so fast in the wild game Quickfire."

Volstagg laughed and embraced the young man hard enough to make his ribs creak. "The faster you butcher, the faster you eat!" He turned to meet the judges. Padma and Gail each got a hearty kiss. They both looked a bit dazed but smug afterwards.

"What's next for you?" Tom asked, looking up (and then up some more) at him.

"A real feast!" Volstagg threw his arms out. "I tire of making an _amuse bouche_ when a true portion of plenty is just beyond my grasp!"

Tom blinked. "Your winning dish in the last challenge was a 16-ounce Kobe rib-eye."

"Precisely!" Volstagg boomed, then beamed around him with delight as everyone laughed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Watch What Happens by Celli (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456671) by [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket)




End file.
